


patience testing

by sebootyslay



Series: guns 'n kisses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kita and Atsumu centric, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Multiple Orgasms, No siblingcest, Not beta read we die like daichi here, Overstimulation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: after a slip-up on a mission, atsumu was punished by kita.however, atsumu is an idiot and thinks that if kita didn't want to see him, then so be it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: guns 'n kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	patience testing

**Author's Note:**

> obsessed with kita x twins, but since i have too much love for osamu and can't bully him, i'm gonna bully atsumu instead lol. 
> 
> another mafia-au slash yakuza-au fanfic, cause i am obsessed lol

“What the fuck was that, ‘Sumu?” Osamu hissed, grudgingly accepting Aran’s silent offering of a handkerchief. The delicate pastel cotton was soon stained as Osamu wiped the blood that had splattered onto his cheek. “We were supposed to _heavily injure_ , not fucking kill.”

“My bad,” Atsumu didn’t sound guilty at all. “He was gettin’ too mouthy, don’tcha think so?”

“No,” Osamu rolled his eyes. “Ya need to learn how to calm yerself down before ya get into bigger trouble.”

“I won’t.”

“Kita-san won’t be happy listening to this,” Osamu threatened. Atsumu looked over to Aran, eyes hopeful that he would cover him for this slip-up. Aran shook his head.

“I can’t keep covering for you, Atsumu,” Aran said sharply, voice stern. He had always let some of Atsumu slip-ups go for a while, but it has to stop at one point. And tonight, where Atsumu killed when they weren’t supposed to, was the last straw. “You’ve gone too far, and you know that.”

“Aran-san,” Atsumu tried to plead, but Aran ignored him in favour of getting inside the awaiting car. Atsumu glanced at Osamu for help, but his twin ignored him as well, probably pissed at Atsumu for ruining his favourite shirt. Blood doesn’t really wash out of linen as well as cotton does, so he would be holding his grudge for a little while longer.

Atsumu swallowed as he reluctantly got in the car as well. The atmosphere was tense, and he knew that he was fucked this time.

After Aran gave Kita the report of that day’s mission, Kita hadn’t reacted. He just nodded, arranged payments for Atsumu’s collateral damage and ended the meeting. He was surprised that he hadn’t received a punishment, but it came to him that night.

Tuesdays were Atsumu’s turn, but Kita had prohibited him from entering his side of the compound. Atsumu had tried taking the punishment like a man, but his surge of anger flamed when Osamu was invited for the night instead of him.

_That’s not fair!_

He had wanted to riot, but Omimi’s stare at him spoke volumes. He needs to tread carefully from now on. He did smash one of the vases in the hallway out of anger. He didn’t think much of it, but he again was denied having breakfast with Kita the next day.

“What the fuck!” he had yelled out, frustrated. He was pacing in the _engawa_ of Suna’s room that leads to the internal garden of the compound. The other was lazily lying down, head pillowed by a cushion as he scrolled down through his phone.

“First, ‘Samu gets my turn, then I’m not allowed at breakfast?”

Suna kept silent, finding his Twitter feed much more interesting than his raging friend. Atsumu would usually bitch to Osamu, but since they were still technically fighting and Atsumu has jealousy issues, Suna had to bear the brunt. He wonders how Osamu had endured Atsumu’s bitching up until now without actually lobbing the other to death.

“I get that I need to be punished, but fuck, this is too much!” Atsumu paced around, socked feet stomping on polished wood. The calming sound of the bamboo water fountain feature was drowned out by the other’s fuming mumbles. Suna rolled his eyes.

“You did break a 15th-century vase as well,” he said. “I mean, that shit was pretty expensive.”

“Oh, so Kita-san hates me now ‘cause I broke a vase?” he asked dryly.

“You know that’s not why,” Suna said with a sigh, finally lowering his phone. “The problem is your temper, Atsumu. You have no patience. You just bulldoze your way through without thinking about the consequences.”

“Hah?” at the angered yell, Suna winced.

“See, this is what I’m talking about!” his friend snapped. “No patience at all. Ungrateful to those who want to help,” he huffed. “You’re like a child, honestly. No wonder Kita prefers Osamu,” before Suna could comprehend it, he was pressed hard against one of the wooden beams of the house. His collar was bunched up in Atsumu’s fist, choking him slightly.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Atsumu hissed. Suna stared back at him, unbothered by the precarious position he was in.

“Exactly what I mean. Look at what you’re doing now. So easily provoked. Temperamental. Childish. Exactly the opposite of Osamu,” he said, carefully enunciating the words so that his friend would understand. His tone was patronizing, and it grated further into Atsumu’s nerves. He pressed Suna harder against the wooden beam, his knuckles pressing on the other’s throat.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Atsumu growled. “Don’t say those things to me.”

Suna couldn’t say anything else, throat too tight to speak. He was losing air, but he didn’t fight back. Everything about this was childish and petty. He could feel himself slowly slipping when someone called his name at his door.

“Suna?” the familiar gentle voice made Atsumu quickly glance at the door. The door slid open and revealed Kita. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Atsumu, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, quickly released Suna.

Suna slid down onto the floor, coughing and spluttering for air.

“K-Kita-san,” Atsumu stuttered. The other didn’t speak, instead, he just walked over to Suna, kneeling down next to him. Atsumu watched as Kita ran a hand through Suna’s hair to tilt his head back gently while another hand was laid on Suna’s chest to check his breathing.

They didn’t say anything, and the room was silent saved from Suna’s heaving breathing. Kita traced his hand down to Suna’s throat to check if he was okay.

“I’m fine, Kita-san,” Suna managed to croak out, voice shaky. He coughed after that.

“Kita-san…?” Atsumu called out for him. He hadn’t seen the other for a day now, and he missed him. “Kita-san, this isn’t what it looks like-” The words died in Atsumu’s throat when Kita looked up at him, finally, but his eyes were cold. They were no longer the warm browns that spoke of silent love. Instead, Atsumu was felt like he was staring back at cold steel.

“Can you get up?” Kita asked Suna. The raven hair nodded, and Kita helped him to his feet. “Come,” he had a hand guiding Suna to the door.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu started, hand reaching out to grasp Kita’s own. The mafioso looked over his shoulder, and Atsumu was stunned back by the sheer coldness in his eyes. Kita didn’t say anything to him and just guided Suna out.

Atsumu was left in the empty room, hands fisted to his sides.

After the whole Suna scenario, Atsumu was determined. If Kita didn’t want to be bothered with him anymore, then so be it. After that, Atsumu went out of his way to try to avoid him. He started with dinner that night.

Omimi had knocked on his door, saying that Kita was waiting for him for dinner. Atsumu had huffed, saying that he doesn’t want to have dinner with him. Omimi stared down at him, narrow eyes narrowing even more at his petulant reply. Atsumu had stared back, and Omimi just shrugged, much too tired to even try to ask what he was doing.

Atsumu kept this behaviour up for days. Whenever they would cross paths, he would puff up his chest and pretended that he couldn’t see Kita. He and Osamu had made up with each other somewhere in the middle of the week when Suna had enough of his whining, and his brother was completely stunned into silence when he heard Atsumu’s plan.

“So, ya plan to just… ignore Kita-san?”

“Yep.”

“Because he didn’t invite ya to breakfast that morning?”

“And for letting you in during my turn!” Atsumu pointed at the sitting Osamu. “But since I did owe ya for yer shirt that night, I forgive ya.”

“That doesn’t make sense, but whatever,” Osamu rolled his eyes. “You do realize that yer plan is just plain stupid, right?”

“If he doesn’t want me that much, then so be it,” Atsumu huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Osamu sighed.

“You screwed up the mission big time last time and almost choke Suna to death. What Kita-san did to ya didn’t even compare,” Osamu stood up, already done with his brother’s bullshit. “He’s askin’ for you, you know?” he said, gentler this time. “He misses you.”

“Well,” Atsumu’s voice faltered for a moment. “That’s his problem,” he managed to say. Osamu held his stare, but Atsumu was known to be hard-headed. Stubborn like a mule. Osamu knew he wouldn’t win against Atsumu’s stupid pride, he never could. He just sighed again before turning away.

“Whatever. Just don’t regret it later on.”

“I won’t!” Osamu turned around to look at his brother, casting him a knowing look that made something underneath Atsumu’s skin bristle.

“You will.”

It has been a week. A whole seven days, a full 168 hours without a single touch or word with Kita. It was driving Atsumu crazy, but he still managed to keep himself under control for the time being. It didn’t help that Osamu was positively smug around him, able to monopolize Kita’s time all to himself.

“Ya should apologize,” Osamu said to him one day during training. Huffing, Atsumu landed another punch to the sandbag in front of him. “I know you miss him.”

“Shuddup,” Atsumu breathed out heavily.

“No, really,” Osamu grunted as he held the sandbag from the other side. Atsumu’s punches were always aggressive and the only other person who could hold Atsumu’s punches is Aran. “You should.”

“I know,” Atsumu gritted out. “He’s not really making himself available these days,” he said with a hard punch that left Osamu stumbling back to the floor. “Ah shit, sorry,” Atsumu reached his hand out to help him out. As he bent down, his eyes zeroed on to Osamu’s collarbones, exposed from how his shirt shifted as he fell. They were littered with bite marks and hickeys, his brother’s usual clear skin marred with marks of a lover.

Osamu didn’t realize that Atsumu saw, so when he held his brother’s outstretched hand, he was startled by the hard grip the other held him in. His eyes darted back to Atsumu, but his brother was looking somewhere else. Atsumu pulled him up and immediately let his hand go as if it was on fire.

“’Sumu?”

“I’m done,” Atsumu said, walking away and leaving Osamu standing in the middle of the padded room.

“Hey, wait up!” Osamu ran after him. He saw Atsumu roughly unwinding the boxing wraps from his hand. “What’s up with ya?”

“I really don’t want to talk to ya now, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said. Osamu wanted to press on further, but he saw silenced by Atsumu’s sharp glare. “I’m serious ‘Samu. Don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

“Ah, jeez,” Osamu sighed. He doesn’t really want to get in an argument with Atsumu. “Whatever. Sort this out yerself then, ya dumbass,” he finally said before walking out of the room.

Atsumu waited until he couldn’t hear Osamu’s footsteps before letting out a yell of frustration. His voice echoed through the empty room. He sat with his back hunched over, elbows on his knees as he tried to calm himself down.

At first, Kita had sought him out, inviting him for meals or to just spend time. Atsumu had stubbornly declined all of them. He even refused to go to Kita during his turn at nights. What he didn’t expect is for Osamu to replace him instead.

It was already painful to share Kita with Osamu, despite sharing almost virtually everything with his twin brother. Kita made sure to love them equally, and perhaps Atsumu more since he was so needy. Osamu had never been the type to cling onto someone, so Kita’s time was mostly monopolized by Atsumu. Osamu was patient and reasonable, often giving way to Atsumu’s childish whims.

Atsumu is a jealous person. He’s hot-headed. Temperamental. Osamu often says that he values pride way too much than a normal person should, but Atsumu disagrees. If you don’t have pride, then what else do you have left? Seeing a powerful man like Kita extending his hand for his attention, for his company, filled Atsumu with a sort of dark pride. He did it. He made someone as dignified and respectful as Kita to bend down and vie for his attention. The rush of exhilarating emotions lasted him for almost five days.

However, he didn’t expect Kita to stop seeking him out. After countless of refusals, Kita no longer asked for him. Atsumu no longer sees Omimi knocking him on his door to tell him that Kita is waiting for him for dinner or Osamu’s complaints that it was his turn next with their lover. Kita stopped asking for him.

Suna’s words came back to Atsumu. _Childish. Temperamental._ He didn’t mean to injure Suna, and he didn’t. They were cool after the incident, but that just made it clear how Atsumu is everything that Osamu isn’t.

“Fuck,” Atsumu muttered. He stayed there for a while before standing up and walking back to his room to shower. He shed his sweaty clothes and stepped under the streaming water. The temperature was too hot, the water prickling his skin, but Atsumu didn’t care.

Did Kita not love him anymore? Did he get tired of him already and decided to only love Osamu? Atsumu realized he wasn’t the easiest person to be with. Hell, he didn’t even know how people still tolerated him until this point. He’s brash, speaks without thinking, inconsiderate, selfish and violent.

All the things Osamu aren’t.

He didn’t feel the tears that gathered at the edge of his eyes. The water washed them all away, and he only realized he was crying when he opened his mouth and a small sob came out. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned onto the shower walls. Hot water scalded down his back, but that was the least of his worries.

Of course people loved his twin. He was everything good, everything that Atsumu isn’t.

Something clawed in his chest, tore through his heart. Atsumu pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop the tears. He was always disregarded because of his personality. Atsumu never put up a front, he never faked a personality to try to fit in. What everybody sees is what he truly is, and if they hate it, Atsumu didn’t care.

But if Kita hates him, Atsumu didn’t know what to do if he does.

The thought was too scary to entertain, and it just makes his stomach lurch thinking about it. It makes bile rise in his throat, and Atsumu didn’t realize he was so upset that he felt like throwing up. Suddenly being in a steamy shower was too much for him. It became constricting instead of comforting. He quickly washed up and turned the water off. He dried himself hastily and took the first pair of pants and shirt that he saw, wearing them before burying himself underneath his blankets.

As he laid in the dark cocoon he trapped himself in, Atsumu clenched the front of his shirt as he tried to breathe normally. The same thought rang in his mind, swirling around his head until it made him dizzy.

_What if Kita-san no longer loves me?_

He closed his eyes as tight as he could as he tried to dispel the thought. His whole body shivered at the effort, but he felt the edges of his eyes warming as tears started to gather. Atsumu buried his face into his pillows so that he wouldn’t feel the tears flow down his cheeks. The front of his shirt wrinkled as his grip tightened.

_What if Kita-san no longer loves me?_

Atsumu fell asleep with the thought.

It had been nine days since Kita last talked to him. Touched him. Atsumu felt like he was a walking zombie. He couldn’t sleep well, the dark circles underneath his eyes evidence for it. Excursions no longer excite him, not even when they were given free rein on how to settle things.

Aran noticed how the life was slowly seeping out of him. He didn’t even participate when he usually would, looking away when someone spilled blood. His skin paled and he would sneak away. Aran found him when they had raided one of their rival’s secret human trafficking base when he snuck away. Usually, Atsumu would be having a field day beating up people.

But here he was, hunched over the side of the warehouse, throwing up the dinner he had just hours before.

“Atsumu,” Aran came over. Atsumu looked over his shoulder, not even surprised to see the older man.

“Sorry, Aran-san. I’ll get back to – to the –” Before he could finish his sentence, he heaved again and more of the contents of his stomach spilled. He swayed on his feet, and Aran quickly went over to catch him before he fell.

“What the hell? You should have told us you were unwell.”

“Sorry,” Atsumu gave him an apologetic smile. Aran was taken aback because there was no longer the playful glint in his eyes he usually sees when Atsumu apologizes. “I didn’t… I don’t…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aran slung one of Atsumu’s arms over his shoulder, helping him up. “We’re gonna go back now.”

“What about the rest? ‘Sumu and Ginjima’s still inside.”

“They have plenty of help around. We need to get you back.”

Atsumu didn’t manage to stay conscious on the ride back. After forcing Aran to stop once to throw up again, he fainted. At that, Aran broke all the speeding laws in the country to get back to the compound fast.

Atsumu was ushered inside and carried to the infirmary. The group doctor said that it was hormones. Something wasn’t sitting well with Atsumu to make his stomach upset like this. He also mentioned a lack of sleep and the other’s overall emotional unwellness.

At the diagnostic, Aran looked over to Kita who was present as well. They both thanked the doctor, watching him leave. The room was quiet for a while.

“That idiot,” was Kita’s first words. Aran snorted, knowing full well how far Atsumu’s idiocy could stretch. He watched as Kita approached the unconscious man, his fingers gently trailing Atsumu’s cheeks. Kita had requested that Atsumu be treated in his room instead of the cold walls of the infirmary.

“You might need to knock some sense back into him,” he said.

“I suppose I do,” there was a tint of sadness in Kita’s eyes as he scanned Atsumu’s face. There were clear signs of discomfort and unrest in his features, and it just tore at his heart. Aran was mildly impressed that the man could hold on his stubbornness for this long. 

“You know he loves you. More than anything in the world,” Aran stared at Atsumu’s sleeping form laid next to them.

“I know,” Kita answered, eyes locked on Atsumu’s sickly face. Aran could see the emotions swirling around in Kita’s eyes as his friend gazes on his sleeping lover.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone. Osamu’s worried. I should tell him.”

“Okay.”

“Alright,” Aran stood up. He cast one last look at the two of them before exiting the room.

Atsumu’s head pounded. He woke up with a groan, shifting slightly. His throat feels scratchy and sore. Blinking awake, he slowly took in his surroundings. Instead of the plain white ceiling of his room, he was greeted with intricate patterns on the wooden beams that frame the elevated ceiling.

He blinked, the brain slowly processing. This wasn’t his room.

He sat up with a start, the fast movements causing him to feel nauseous. An unwelcomed headache accompanied as well, adding to his discomfort. This wasn’t his room. It was Kita’s.

“Good morning, Miya-sama,” the voice of one of the maids greeted him. He looked up and saw her enter with a tray full of food. Atsumu looked around. Kita wasn’t in the room with him.

“Where’s Kita-san?”

“Kita-sama is out with Ojiro-sama on business. He had insisted you stay and rest in his room until you feel better,” the maid smoothly and delicately served the lavish breakfast spread on the nearby _chabudai_. “Please enjoy your breakfast, Miya-sama, and don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything else,” the maid stood up on her socked feet, bowed to Atsumu and left the room.

Atsumu looked at the sheets he was gripping. They were soft and made of the finest silks and cotton. He knew every nook and cranny of Kita’s room intimately, having spent many of his nights here as well, but after ignoring his lover for more than a week, Atsumu felt like he was trespassing.

“Kita-san…” he whispered underneath his breath. Did Kita know he passed out last night? Was Kita worried about him? Did Kita stay up all night to take care of him like he usually would?

 _Impossible_ , Atsumu thought. Kita probably didn’t go through all that trouble. Atsumu knew he was only in the room because Kita isn’t that cruel to just leave him to rest in the cold infirmary room. Kita was kind, but he was sure that Kita did not love him anymore. Not after his stubborn mistake and stupid pride.

Slowly getting himself off the lush futon, Atsumu crawled over to the low table, sitting down properly like he would be if he was eating with Kita. Clasping his hands together, he mumbled out a quick prayer, knowing that Kita would admonish him if he didn’t. Atsumu didn’t believe in gods and supernatural powers, and even if Kita didn’t as well, he holds respect towards them courtesy of being raised by his granny. Atsumu smiled bitterly at that, picking up his chopsticks.

“Thank you for the meal…”

After breakfast, Atsumu quickly exited the room, spending almost five minutes convincing Kita’s personal maid that he was truly fine. He heard that Kita and Aran had returned somewhere during the mid-afternoon, but he busied himself doing other things.

“Atsumu,” Ginjima called for him. Atsumu was currently hiding in the internal garden amongst the greenery and bushes, crouching next to the bamboo water feature. His head popped out from behind a bush.

“Yeah?”

“Kita-san’s calling for you.”

“Um,” Atsumu hesitated. Ginjima sighed.

“Now. Or he’ll get Omimi to get you, and he’s already had enough with your bullshit.”

“Right,” Atsumu stood up. A mad Ren Omimi is not what Atsumu would want to face in any day. For a man with such a mild personality and who rarely gets angry, Omimi is a person that Atsumu doesn’t want to cross paths with if the man truly loses his temper. “Coming.”

“You should stop this ridiculous plan of yours, you know?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Atsumu barely even listened. “He wants me in his office?”

“No, the tea room.”

“Okay,” Atsumu breathed out a relieved sigh. Meeting Kita in the tea room means that the other would probably be indulging himself in practising his tea ceremony skills. Thanking Ginjima, he slowly made his way to the tea room, crossing the internal garden to the other side of the compound.

The tea room was a separate room to the main house, surrounded by lush greenery and a small waterfall. Atsumu stopped by the stone basin to wash his hands and rinse his mouth. He doesn’t know if Kita is still mad at him or not, but Atsumu didn’t want to risk it by not following proper etiquette.

Stepping into the door after taking off his shoes, he slowly made his way to the main tea room, pausing by the alcove to stare at the single scroll hanging on its walls. Today’s proverb was simple, the calligraphy meticulous, neat and graceful, no doubt written by Kita himself.

_The water flows._

Atsumu swallowed. He didn’t know if Kita specifically chose this proverb for its simple meaning of ‘forgive, forget and let go’ or because he’s granting Atsumu one more chance. The flower arrangement was simple, a single white tulip in a narrow glass vase. Atsumu didn’t want to get too hopeful, but he slowly made his way to the main tea room. There, Kita was already seated.

They didn’t exchange words, but Atsumu sat on the prepared floor cushion, folding his long legs properly on it. His hands rested on his thighs as his eyes watched Kita perform the tea ceremony. The other’s movements were slow and deliberate, careful of the hot water and the hanging sleeves of his kimono.

Atsumu felt like he should have changed into something more traditional, but he sat upright and waited. Kita’s actions were relaxed as he went through the process, pouring the hot water into the cooling bowl and then distributing it into the teapot, followed by the two awaiting teacups to warm them.

Swirling the water in the teapot, he discarded the water inside along with the water in the teacups. Atsumu’s eyes zeroed in the other’s hands, nimble fingers that gently wiped the teacups dry with a cloth. He remembered how delicate those hands had always held him, loved him, and he had to close to his eyes to prevent himself from remembering anything else. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Kita.

When he composed himself and opened his eyes, Kita was almost done preparing tea. He poured the tea into the awaiting teacups, setting the teapot back onto its coaster with a quiet clinking sound. He then looked up at Atsumu, finally meeting his eyes.

Atsumu felt like his resolve to stay composed was crumbling as he locked gazes with Kita’s soft brown ones. Kita slowly rose to his feet, holding one teacup in his hand. Atsumu was frozen on his seat, eyes still on Kita, as if he wouldn’t dare look away.

Kita settled in front of him, silently offering the teacup. Atsumu accepted it, noticing that his hands were shaking. He tried to still them, not wanting to spill any of the tea that Kita had prepared for him. He couldn’t, and he wanted to cry out. Why was everything so hard?

To his surprise, Kita reached out and held his trembling hands, steadying them. Atsumu let out a strangled breath, and with Kita’s help, he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip. Kita’s hands travelled to his cheeks as he drank the tea, and Atsumu only realized that he was crying when Kita wiped away his tears.

He felt like he couldn’t swallow, but he did, not wanting to waste the tea that the other had meticulously prepared. He lowered his hands, and Kita gently set the cup aside. His hands then returned to his face, cupping his wet cheeks.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu finally called out to him, and Kita gently smiled, as if saying _yes, I’m here. I’m here_. Fingers that Atsumu feared he would forget how they felt stroked his face with so much love that fresh tears came pouring out. “Kita-san,” he called out again, voice croaky.

“I’m here, Atsumu,” Kita said to him, and Atsumu wanted to sob when he heard the other’s voice. He quickly reached out to him and Kita let himself be pulled into Atsumu’s embrace. His fingers ran through Atsumu’s blonde locks as he let his lover cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” was all Atsumu repeated to his skin, and Kita held him tighter at that.

“I’m sorry as well,” he said softly. He could feel Atsumu shaking his head.

“No, no. It’s my fault. I didn’t,” the other had to pause to hiccup. “I love you, Kita-san. _I love you_.”

“I love you as well, Atsumu,” Kita pushed himself back, enough to stare back into Atsumu’s reddening eyes. He leaned down to press his forehead against Atsumu’s. “So very much.”

“’M scared that,” Atsumu didn’t want to look away from Kita’s eyes. “I’m scared that ya don’t want me anymore. But I love ya, Kita-san. I promise I’ll be better. Please don’t leave me Kita-san. I really, really love you,” Atsumu rambled on. Kita silenced him by pressing their lips together.

Atsumu felt like he could breathe again. Desperate hands clawed at Kita’s clothes, pulling him closer. When they parted, Atsumu was greeted with Kita’s smile.

“How could I ever stop loving you, Atsumu?” he was breathless from the kiss, a longing look in his eyes like he too missed Atsumu as much as the other missed him.

“’Cause I’m stupid. I’m stubborn and I’m an idiot,” Atsumu sniffed. At those words, Kita let out a small chuckle. He pushed back Atsumu’s hair from his face to properly look at him while his other hand still cupped his cheek.

“You are,” he said. “But have you forgotten that I still love you regardless?”

“I’m sorry,” was all Atsumu could say, his lips trembling. Kita’s words shot straight to his heart, shattering whatever was left of the useless, stubborn pride he holds.

“You are forgiven, love,” Kita whispered to him before kissing him again. “You are always forgiven. How could I not?” he said in between kisses. At the admission, Atsumu held him tighter, needing to have Kita as close as he physically can.

“I love you,” Atsumu confessed when they parted, both breathing heavily. Kita leaned forward to kiss his forehead sweetly.

“I love you as well, Atsumu. Very much,” Atsumu sniffed, heart finally at peace. His tears, however, refused to stop, steadily leaking out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry-” he started, roughly wiping his tears away, but Kita hushed him.

“No more apologies,” he said, removing Atsumu’s hands away from his eyes, wiping the tears away with his fingers instead, the touch much gentler. “You can cry, Atsumu. There’s no shame in crying.”

“I know,” Atsumu’s voice was shaky. “I know, but I don’t know why I still feel embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to be. Not in front of me,” Kita said in hushed tones. He adjusted his legs so he could gather Atsumu in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Atsumu buried his face in Kita’s neck, arms tightly wound around the other’s waist. Kita stroked his back soothingly, periodically pressing kisses to his temples to calm him down.

It took a while for Atsumu to finally stop crying. When he did, he sighed slowly, his troubled heart finally settling at the touch of Kita’s fingers on him. He could feel the digits carding through his hair and his lover’s low hums in his ear.

“I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Kita’s voice was like a soothing balm to Atsumu’s soul. He must have been crazy this past week to deprive himself of someone like Kita. “So much.”

“Can I…” Atsumu didn’t want to overstep. “Can I stay with ya tonight? I know its technically my turn, but if yer comfortable with me-”

“Atsumu, love,” Kita leaned back to cup his face. “You’re always welcome,” he said to him carefully. He studied Atsumu’s face. Despite the other’s sunken face, his eyes were as bright as Kita remembered. His traced the dark circles under his lover’s eyes. “It was my mistake to even punish you like that,” he muttered, heart saddened at the sight of unrest in Atsumu.

“I deserved it,” Atsumu said as he grasped one of Kita’s hands. He leaned into the warm touch, nuzzling into his palm like a cat. “And I made it worse for myself for no reason. I deserved it.”

Kita smiled kindly at him before leaning in to press a long kiss to his forehead, the feel of his lips against Atsumu’s skin lingering even after the man pulled back.

“’M tired,” Atsumu sighed, closing his eyes. Kita’s gentle smile didn’t leave his face as he stroked Atsumu’s cheek.

“Do you want to rest in my room?”

“Yes please,” Atsumu eagerly answered. Kita helped him up, Atsumu whining, complaining that his legs fell asleep. Kita patiently listened to his complaints, the familiar sound of it welcome to his ears. All the way to his bedroom, Atsumu held onto his hand, not letting go even once.

When they reached Kita’s room, Atsumu pulled him to stand near the edge of the bed. His fingers toyed with the edges of his lover’s _obi_ , eyes gazing into Kita’s for permission. The older chuckled before turning around. Atsumu carefully unknotted the stiff fabric, pulling it away from his waist. As Kita turned back to face him, Atsumu folded the _obi_ , placing it on the bedside table.

“You were never this careful,” Kita said, amused at Atsumu’s antics. Atsumu huffed, stepping closer to Kita to undo the knot of his _koshi-himo_.

“Yer always naggin’ me for being so rough before,” at that, Kita chuckled again. Atsumu let himself smile slightly at the sound, finally undoing the piece of fabric holding the outer kimono together. “Besides, ain’t that _obi_ one of yer favourite ones?”

“You remembered?” Kita’s eyebrows raised at his words.

“What, ya think just ‘cause I was sulkin’, I’d forget everythin’ I know about ya, Kita-san?” Atsumu teased, tossing the _koshi-himo_ over the neatly folded _obi_ , earning a grunt from Kita. Atsumu let out a small, breathless laugh that warmed Kita’s ears. “That one’s just a piece of cloth, so it’s okay.”

“If you say so,” Kita closed his eyes as he felt hands press on his waist, pulling him closer. He rested his head on Atsumu’s broad shoulders. He shivered as he felt hands stroke up and down the sides of his body.

“Silk looks good on ya, Kita-san,” Atsumu whispered in his ear.

“Thought you were tired.”

“I am,” Atsumu admitted. Kita shrugged off his outer kimono, leaving him in his plain grey under kimono. He pushed Atsumu to sit at the top of the bed, the others back pressed against the wall. Kita crawled in between in legs, settling into Atsumu’s embrace. His younger lover circled his arms around his waist, pulling so that his back was flush against Atsumu’s chest.

“Rest,” Kita murmured, turning his head around to kiss the underside of Atsumu’s jaw, tilting the other’s head slightly to the side with the tip of his fingers. Atsumu hummed, nestling his head at the crook of Kita’s shoulders.

“Okay,” Kita felt Atsumu unwind one of his arms so that his hand could hold onto his. Kita grabbed his wandering hand and laced their fingers together, bringing them up to kiss them. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Of course, love,” Kita assured him, nuzzling his cheeks against soft hair. Atsumu let out a pleased sound before closing his eyes, letting the exhaustion of his crying earlier to lull him to sleep.

When Atsumu woke up, he was lying down properly on the bed. He felt something heavy on his side and glanced down. Kita was curled in his arms, head dozing peacefully on his shoulder. Atsumu glanced at the windows. Weak orange light filtered through the curtains, indicating that it was already evening. They had napped through the afternoon.

Looking back at Kita, Atsumu felt his heart fill with warmth at the sight of him sleeping. His usually kept hair was mused in his sleep, the stray tuffs making him look softer. Kita always had a youthful face, especially now when he’s sleeping. What makes him look wise was his eyes. They were big, bright and deep, the warm browns of his irises that speak of wisdom and knowledge.

Now that his eyes were closed, Kita looks much younger than he actually is. There is an air of innocence around him despite leading one of the region’s most powerful yakuza clans. Atsumu would have never thought that someone as gentle as Kita shouldered such a profession that was deeply rooted in violence when they first met.

Kita had taken both him and Osamu under his wing despite warnings from the elders about them. The yakuza was always synonymous with violence, but Atsumu and Osamu were a different kind of violent. No one could stop them until their bloodlust was sated, but there was something about Kita that calmed them.

Perhaps it was love, the way the other would fearlessly reach out to them despite knowing that he would be outmatched by the twins’ strength. The way his fingers would trail down their skin, the warmth of his palm as he cups their cheeks. Perhaps it was the small glint of mirth in his eyes when he sees them. Actually _see_ them through the river of blood that surrounds Atsumu and his twin.

Kita had saved them from depravity, and they had sworn their lives to him, vowing to follow him to the end of the earth. Kita had smiled at their eager promise, nodding his head as he brushed the hair out of their eyes. Up to that point, no one had shined brighter than Kita in Atsumu’s life. He knew Osamu felt the same as well.

The man sleeping peacefully in his arms could have asked for him to rip his heart out and place it on his hand and Atsumu would have given him that. He would do anything to see Kita sleeping next to him again like he belonged there.

Kita shifted in his sleep, gravitating closer towards Atsumu. As he moved, the top part of his under kimono had slipped down, revealing him in his sheer _hada-juban_ , a thin undergarment meant to be worn next to the skin when donning a kimono. The collar of the undergarment had stretched to the side due to Kita’s position, exposing a large area of soft, pristine skin of his shoulder and collarbones.

Atsumu was thankful that Kita was a fan of traditional wear as it was easier to push the fabrics apart once the initial securing cloth that holds the clothing together is off. Now, he has a full, unadulterated view of his lover’s body. Kita has a lean body, much less muscular than most of them, but Atsumu could see the soft traces of muscles on his torso. He prefers it that way since it was soft to the touch.

Turning over carefully, slowly so that he won’t wake his slumbering lover, Atsumu pulled his arm away. Kita let out a small noise, but his breathing remained slow and calm, eyes closed. Atsumu crawled over so that he would be above him. Leaning down, he placed soft kisses on Kita’s neck. The taste of his skin made Atsumu’s heart sing and he contemplated biting the soft flesh and leaving marks.

Thinking of a much better plan, Atsumu scooted down to Kita’s legs. He spread them apart slowly, eyes focused on the minute expressions of his sleeping partner. Kita was still asleep. Atsumu grinned. He pushed away the rest of the under kimono and the other’s sheer undergarment, revealing milky skin and lean thighs.

Atsumu let himself feast at the sight presented to him. He could feel himself harden in his pants the closer he trails his kisses to Kita’s inner thighs. He couldn’t help it. He had gone more than a week without Kita and his patience is thinning.

He woke Kita up by his kittenish licks at the junction of Kita’s inner thighs. “Atsumu?” Kita sleepily called for him, gasping breathlessly when Atsumu softly bit into the flesh.

“Hullo, Shinsuke,” Atsumu greeted him. Kita shuddered at the touch, the call of his given name from his lover’s lips. Now that Kita’s awake, Atsumu could speed things up a little bit more. His hands teasingly trailed up Kita’s other leg, touch featherlight and ticklish. Kita squirmed, settling down with a sigh when Atsumu gripped his thighs.

“What are you doing?” Kita murmured, looking down sleepily to Atsumu. A hand reached out to run through Atsumu’s tousled hair. The man grinned, his signature sharper-than-average canines making Kita’s heart slowly beat faster in anticipation.

“Indulgin’ myself,” Was all Atsumu said before taking Kita into his mouth. Kita’s breath hitched at that, letting out a breathless gasp at the warm sensation enveloping him. His back arched slightly and the hand in Atsumu’s hair gripped tight.

“So suddenly…” he panted as Atsumu started to bob his head up at down. Atsumu didn’t waste time. He wanted to please Kita, show him how much he loves and misses him. He has to admit that he wasn’t the biggest fan of giving blowjobs (that’s ‘Samu’s job), but all he wants right now is to take more of Kita’s length into his mouth.

The younger grunted as he made his way down, swallowing more and more of Kita’s cock until he hits the base. He could feel the tip of it down his throat and he revelled at the hitch of Kita’s breath from his actions.

Atsumu started bobbing his head up and down, wanting to hear more of his lover’s moans. Kita isn’t a vocal lover in bed, his sounds mostly limited to panting sounds or the occasional whine. The last time he heard Kita moan aloud and unashamed was during his and ‘Samu’s birthday when their lover had allowed the two of them to do anything to him.

Kita lost his voice the next day, and that earned them a frustrated sigh from Aran since his work got a lot harder now that their boss couldn’t speak.

“Atsumu,” the hand yanked him off the cock he was sucking. Atsumu grinned at him, a hand coming up to stroke the wet shaft.

“Yeah, Shinsuke?” he asked, voice breathy. “Why’d you pull me off? I wanna go till you come.”

“No,” Kita shook his head. “Wanna come on your cock.”

“Oh,” Atsumu forgets how Kita can surprise him sometimes. The thought of his lover seated flush on his cock, coming undone as he revels in the tight heat of his insides spurred Atsumu to sit up. Kita sat up as well, crawling up to him. 

“Love,” Kita tugged Atsumu’s shirt out of his pants. “Yer still dressed,” his accent reappearing as he felt himself get dizzier.

“Mmm, we can fix that, can’t we?” Atsumu grinned wolfishly. He helped Kita unbutton his shirt, shrugging out of it quickly. Kita made fast work on his pants and pushed them down. “Now we’re even.”

Atsumu surged forward to kiss Kita again. His smaller lover smiled into the familiarity of the kiss. Atsumu’s kisses were always demanding, violent and consuming, paired with his biting habit that often leaves Kita’s lips red and bruised. He laced his fingers behind Atsumu’s neck, letting himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Atsumu with him.

Rough hands stroked down his torso, settling on the curve of his ass. Kita gasped and sighed as Atsumu kneads the flesh in his hands, fingers dangerously close to his hole. Their lips were still connected, but it was getting messier by the second. Kita was breathless when they finally pulled away, Atsumu leaning back to grab the lube he knew was stored in the bedside drawers.

“Do I need to turn around?”

“No,” Atsumu capped the lube, rubbing his fingers together to warm them. “I wanna see ya, Shinsuke. Every expression,” he leaned in to lick at Kita’s neck before biting down. Kita’s breath hitched at the sensation, the dull pain of the bite morphing into a pleasurable sensation that made his toes curl. “I wanna look at ya.”

Kita wanted to respond, but the words were lost in his throat as Atsumu slid in two fingers at once. It was faintly painful, but it was just so Atsumu to bulldoze through everything impatiently. Kita gripped Atsumu’s biceps, distracted for a while by the hard muscle he was holding.

“Love,” he called for him. Atsumu hummed against his throat, tongue laving over the bruises that Kita was sure would ache the next day. “Slowly, my love,” he managed to say.

“Shit,” Atsumu’s voice was deep and low in his ears, making Kita shiver. “Sorry, Shin,” teeth pulled at Kita’s earlobe. “Sorry, ah, ‘m so – fuck, I can’t wait-”

“I know, love,” Kita cupped the other’s face and brought him up to face him. “I – ah! I know,” Kita’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Atsumu continued his assault on his hole, shoving them in and out at a pace that makes his limbs tremble. Suddenly feeling like he's terribly lonely without being able to see Atsumu, he opened his eyes. “My impatient little fox,” Kita said fondly, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Atsumu’s motions halted for a while at the sight. Kita looked so captivating at the moment, rendering Atsumu’s brain to mush. His trance was broken when Kita traced a finger at the waistband of his boxers, running his lithe fingertips at the elastic band.

“Fuck, Shinsuke – you really – ah shit,” Atsumu could barely make coherent sentences as he continued his quick pace of stretching Kita out. At the addition of a third finger, Kita’s back was arching off the mattress, he trembled at the curve of Atsumu’s fingers.

“Ah – Atsumu!”

“Here?” Atsumu’s words were muffled, teeth busy biting marks on Kita’ skin. His lips continued their journey to Kita’s nipples, making his lover jerk. Atsumu wasted no time to bite and suck around the perked bud, knowing that Kita’s sensitive there. His fingers didn’t let up on their assault as well, slamming in and out of Kita’s hole, curling into the other’s prostate.

“’Sumu,” Kita cried. “N-no, mmm – wanna come on your cock,” there was a hint of desperation in his voice that made Atsumu want to bully him even more.

“So intent on getting’ my dick,” Atsumu said teasingly, toying his other nipple with his tongue. Kita gasped, one hand gripping Atsumu’s hair and the other pulling the soft material of the bedsheets. “Ya don’t have to ask, Shin. I’ll give you anythin’ you want.”

Atsumu pulled his fingers out, hastily coating his cock with more lube. Positioning himself at Kita’s entrance, he rubbed soothing circles into the other’s bitten bruised thighs before pushing in. Kita let out a small whine, chest rising up and down rapidly.

“Fuck, forgot how good ya feel, Shin,” Atsumu groaned as he bottomed out. “I can’t – shit, sorry Shin – I can’t do slow,” Atsumu said before pulling out and slamming back in and falling into a bruising pace. Kita let out a small sound at every thrust of Atsumu’s undulating hips, eyes glazed over.

There was a sort of urgency in his movements as Atsumu hungrily takes and takes. It had felt like ages since he last touched Kita’s skin, and he was starving. The image of his lover spread out below him, readily receiving and responding, his small sounds, seeing how the usually proper and kept Kita unravel under his touches, Atsumu clawed in for more.

“Ah, shit,” Atsumu slowed his movements, feeling like was about to cum way to fast. Not yet, he wants to indulge himself into Kita more. “C’mere, Shin,” he pulled Kita’s body up, crashing their lips together. It was more teeth than anything else, but both held each other close. Atsumu manoeuvred them so that he was sitting against the bed with Kita seated on his lap, all the while kissing his lover.

Atsumu bit the bottom of Kita’s already abused lips, pulling them in between his teeth. He could taste blood and he licked it away, kissing the wound apologetically. When they separated, Kita looked back at him, absolutely dishevelled and wrecked. Atsumu’s thumb pressed on the wound, letting the blood collect there before smearing it across his mouth. Something in him stirred seeing how unbothered Kita is with his actions, blinking at him with his blood-stained lips.

Kita’s tongue peeked out to lick it clean, and Atsumu leaned in as well, sucking on the other’s wet appendage and licking the blood away for him.

“Bitey,” was all Kita said. His fingers traced Atsumu’s mouth, his forefinger pulling back his lips to reveal the other’s sharp canines. He looks transfixed at the sight, tracing lightly over the sharp tooth. Atsumu playfully bit his finger.

“Ain’t my fault ya look so delicious, Shin,” Atsumu said around his finger, sucking the digit in. Kita let out a shuddering sigh as Atsumu started thrusting again. He adjusted his legs so that he could lift himself up and slam his hips back down. They started another fast rhythm that left Kita breathless and his thighs burning at the effort.

He gasped when Atsumu started jerking him off along with his thrusts. He gripped the other’s shoulders, fairly certain that his fingernails would leave indents in the skin.

“’Sumu, ‘m gonna,” Kita stuttered out.

“Yeah? Gonna cum, Shin?” Atsumu mouthed over the other’s collarbones, biting another hickey to his lover’s skin. “Come on. Come then,” he encouraged.

“Ah, Atsumu,” Kita sighed. He let out a small groan before spilling all over Atsumu’s hands and abs. Atsumu hummed, pressing Kita’s head to rest against his chest as the other came down from his high. Kita’s head felt fuzzy after his orgasm, his hole squeezing sporadically around Atsumu’s cock.

“You’re so sexy, Shin,” Atsumu mumbled to his skin. Kita let out a long breath at the praise, his cheeks heating up. His eyes widened as Atsumu started jerking his spent cock again.

“W-wait, Atsumu-”

“Bet ya never squirted before, have ya, Shin?” There was mischief in his voice. Kita whined in oversensitivity, having just come, but Atsumu’s hand was speeding up. A moan finally escaped him when Atsumu started to thrust up into him again.

“No, Atsumu, I can’t-” Kita plead. Instead of stopping, he felt Atsumu’s hand quickening. He started to scramble off his lap, shying away from the other’s relentless touch. However, Atsumu held him close, an arm wounded in an iron grip around his waist. Kita had nowhere to run.

“C’mon, Shin. I wanna see ya squirt,” Atsumu whispered hotly in his ear. Kita let out another moan, closing his eyes tightly as his toes curl and uncurl. The pleasure was way too much, overwhelming him and causing him not to think. White-hot sensations zinged through his body and his vision started spotting in the edges.

His mouth opened but only a tiny choked off moan escaped his lips. His spine arched back, the only thing holding him upright was Atsumu’s arm around him. It didn’t help that his lover was sending short yet hard thrusts directly on his prostate, adding to the pleasure building up in him.

“’Sumu, Atsumu, ah – Atsumu, ah!” Kita felt something was pulled out of him when he came again. Atsumu eagerly milked him, pumping his cock to squeeze as much of him as he could. Kita’s body froze at that, mind completely blank. His body jerked wildly, and Atsumu swore under his breath.

“Fuck, ya look so good, Shin. So good ta’ me,” Atsumu felt Kita tightening up around him. He cursed again, throwing his plan to let Kita calm down out the window as he hugged both his arms around Kita and started thrusting up wildly into the tight heat.

“’Sumu, I’m going – please, I’m going crazy,” Kita babbled into Atsumu’s skin, head now empty. His was moaning loudly now, barely on the edge of crying. He was bouncing in Atsumu’s lap from the force of the other’s thrusts. His eyes were crossed over, tears threatening to spill down. All he could feel was Atsumu’s thick cock slamming into him, stretching his walls and abusing his prostate.

The sight of Kita fucked out had Atsumu’s hips stuttering, almost tipping over the edge. He bit down onto Kita’s shoulders as he came deep into the man quivering on his lap. He let out a low, drawn-out groan as his hips stilled. At the warm sensation of Atsumu spilling in him, Kita felt his body jerk frantically.

“Shh, calm down, Shinsuke,” Atsumu managed to whisper, hands stroking the other’s hips to calm him down. Kita gasped for air, choking on his own tears at every touch on his body. Atsumu flipped them over, draping his body over the other’s violently quivering one in an effort to soothe him.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, Shin. It’s okay, ya did so good,” Atsumu’s hand found Kita’s and laced their fingers together. The weight of Atsumu’s body slowly helped lull Kita’s shaking to a stop, leaving the older panting. Atsumu pressed soothing kisses to the other’s face, praising him in hushed tones. Kita felt the tremors in his chest calming down, the tears stopping as he regained his breath. His free hand shakily reached out to cup Atsumu’s cheek.

“Kiss me,” he demanded softly. Atsumu acquiesced to the request, slotting his lips gently against the other. Their kiss this time wasn’t rushed. It was slow and deliberate, meant to placate the other and bring them back to reality. “Mean,” Kita said in between kisses.

Atsumu smiled. “But ya let me. Ya let me be mean, Shinsuke,” at that, Kita sighed and said nothing because he was right. If he was too much, Kita would have safeworded, but he didn’t. As Atsumu said, he wants to be wrecked, to be bullied into crying and to be drowned in pleasure.

“Don’t think I can walk,” Kita murmured. Atsumu chuckled.

“I’ll carry ya. Wherever ya need to go.”

“Hmm,” Kita nuzzled into Atsumu’s cheek. “Call the maid to prepare a bath. We need to clean ourselves after this.”

“Right now?” Atsumu pouted. “No post-sex cuddling?” Kita, even though exhausted, let out a small smile.

“We’ll bath after cuddling. Just call them to start preparing, that’s all,” he said before closing his eyes, tired. He felt Atsumu kiss his cheek tenderly before the sheets were pulled over them. Usually, Kita wouldn’t like that, but they were dirty and the sheets were already soiled. Plus, he was much too tired to care.

He heard the door to his room sliding open and Atsumu’s instructions to prepare and heat up the bath. The door slid close, and his lover wormed his way to tuck his head in Kita’s shoulders, a hand around his waist to hug him. Kita just let his arm curl and rest around Atsumu’s back, feeling fingers tracing circles on his hips.

“Love ya, Kita-san,” Atsumu yawned. “Very much. Super duper much. If there’s a ranking on who loves ya the most in the world, I’d win number one,” Kita chuckled at the other’s childishness.

“Love you too, Atsumu.”


End file.
